Curando la resaca
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Después de una noche de juerga y muchos excesos, ¿Cual es el mejor remedio para curar la resaca del dia siguiente? ¿Y que hay del sexo? ¿Del salvaje y furibundo sexo?


Soy un maldito flojo/webon D: Se supone que esto iba a ser un One-shot, pero llevo en esto bastante rato y me pica tanto el ojete que siento que si no publico aunque sea esta parte, mientras avanzo y pulo lo sabronzongo de la historia, mi ojete no tendrá descanso. Asi que, mientras escribo lo demas, los dejo con esto.

Victoriuos no me pertenece

* * *

Amanecía. Los rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse en la habitación por un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas. Una chica pelinegra, de piel blanca y labios gruesos, dormía plácidamente, con la boca abierta y un hilillo de saliva escurriendo por la misma. El sol comenzó a darle directamente en la cara, molestándola hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

" _HIJO DE PUTA"_ Grito mentalmente cerrando fuertemente los ojos, recogiendo las piernas y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, el dolor de su cráneo era insoportable.

Estuvo tres minutos en esa posición hasta que el dolor comenzó a disminuir lo suficiente como para poder abrir lentamente los ojos. Con ojos curiosos, pero aun sin acostumbrarse a la luz, se dio un vistazo a sí misma, para después darle uno a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Ella estaba hecha un desastre. El cabello lo tenía hecho una maraña, incluso había mechones que se metían en su boca. Hablando de la boca, le sabia y olía asquerosamente a acido, a vomito. Su vestido verde tenía manchas rojas, azules y moradas de las que esperaba que fueran por las cantidades industriales de bebidas preparadas que bebió anoche antes de perder la consciencia de sí misma. Además de que el mismo estaba hasta debajo de sus pechos, los cuales aún se encontraban cubiertos por su bra. Se quitó el cobertor y miro sus piernas. Sus medias tenían múltiples agujeros de una extremidad y rotos de la parte interna de la otra. Metió la mano entre sus piernas buscando si aún tenía… Si, ahí estaban sus pantis, intactas por lo que podía tocar. – **Vaya.** – Chasqueo la lengua. – **No sé si sentirme bien o mal porque no hice nada "divertido" anoche.**

Con la mente un poco menos embotada miro la habitación. Era un ASCO. Tres de los cuatro espejos rotos, basura y distintas botellas de alcohol en los tocadores, mas basura y más botellas de alcohol regadas por el piso, paredes rayadas, algo viscoso cayendo del techo, agua escurriendo de la puerta del baño y huellas de zapatos con lodo en el techo… - **¿Cómo coño llego eso allá arriba?** – Se preguntó la pelinegra al ver el camino de huellas en el techo.

Unos suaves gemidos llamaron su atención. Al otro lado de la habitación, en la otra cama, se encontraba bocabajo una chica morena de rasgos latinos. Su cabeza y su brazo colgaban del borde la cama, además de un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca que llegaba hasta el piso sin romperse. Encima de ella se encontraba otro cuerpo, también de una chica, más pequeño y de piel bronceada. Su cabeza, la cual descansaba sobre el trasero de la morena, era un enredo de cabello rojo. El resto de su cuerpo estaba en una posición antinatural: con partes encima del cuerpo de la morena y otras al lado. A ninguna de las dos parecía molestarles las posiciones en las que se encontraban. Además del hecho de que ambas estaban totalmente en ropa interior. La pelinegra ahogo una risa.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama, tratando su cabeza no empezara a girar como loca. Con movimientos lentos se acercó a la orilla de la cama y bajo los pies, pero en vez de que tocaran el suelo, toco algo blando. Se asomó y vio que en el piso se encontraba otra persona. Era un chico afroamericano, con rastas y de cuerpo ancho. Estaba bocarriba, vestía una camisa morada y encima un saco color gris oscuro, hasta ahí todo normal. Pero tenía una corbata negra amarrada alrededor de su cabeza y no traía puestos pantalones. Eso ya no era normal.

" _Somos un desastre de borrachos"_ Pensaba la pelinegra mientras negaba con una sonrisa.

\- **André**. – Comenzó a mover al chico con su pie. – **¡André! ¿Aun estas vivo?**

Por más que lo zarandeaba, no parecía reaccionar. Molestándose un poco, se acercó un poco más a la orilla de la cama, levanto su pie y posiciono su talón encima de las partes nobles del chico y manteniéndolo ahí.

\- **André, si aún estas vivo, por favor reacciona a lo que voy a hacer ahora**. – Con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, dejo de sostener su pierna y dejo que la gravedad ejerciera su fuerza en ella.

\- **¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Hija de tu…! ¡Porque…! ¿¡Que te hice!?** – El moreno se retorcía en el suelo sosteniendo el paquete.

\- **Es bueno ver que aun estas vivo**. – Su sonrisa creció más.

Dejo que André se siguiera retorciendo en el piso. Apenas se levantó totalmente de la cama, un terrible ataque de náuseas y de ganas de vomitar la atacaron. Corrió hacia el baño tapándose la boca con su mano. Abrió la puerta, dio el primer paso y se cayó de culo en el suelo, se le había olvidado que estaba mojado. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitarse encima y se arrastró lo más rápido posible hasta el inodoro. Apenas llego empezó soltar todo lo que había en su estómago; arcadas, lágrimas y gemidos iban y venían junto con el vómito. Cuando dejo de vomitar, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y se recostó en el piso, sin importarle que estuviera sucio, pero solo era agua regada pues había logrado no ensuciar el piso con sus cochinadas.

\- **Juro solemnemente que no volveré a beber…** \- Dijo levantando una mano. – **Por lo menos hasta pasado mañana.** – Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

Estuvo tirada durante diez minutos al lado del inodoro. Cuando ya estaba más recuperada, comenzó a quitarse la ropa aun acostada, hasta quedarse solamente en ropa interior. Se arrastró en cuatro hasta meterse en la gran tina que había, una vez adentro, abrió la llave de agua fría y puso su cabeza debajo del chorro, tratando de refrescarse y del que el agua se llevara toda la suciedad, el cansancio y el dolor.

\- **La mejor puta noche de nuestra vida**.

X

Abrió los ojos, molesto, recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente. Jade lo había despertado de una manera muy fea, aunque, él se había vuelto a quedar dormido después de que el dolor pasó. Se sentó en el piso y se dio una rápida checada a sí mismo.

\- **Soy una deshonra para mi familia**. – Negaba mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano al verse sin pantalones y con la corbata amarrada y colgándole a un lado de la cabeza.

Se levantó lentamente, por si se llegaba a marear. Viendo que no se mareaba una vez parada, comenzó a estirarse por estar tanto tiempo en el piso, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de "cracks" que escucho al tronarse la espalda. Se encamino hacia el baño; al llegar a la puerta escucho la regadera encendida. Se dio la vuelta, observando y reconociendo los dos cuerpos femeninos en la otra cama.

\- **Tori y Cat siguen dormidas.** – Dijo mientras las observaba. – **Entonces es Jade la que está adentro.**

Toco la puerta del baño.

\- **¡Pasa!**

Entro, se puso enfrente del inodoro, levanto la tapa y el asiento, y se dispuso a hacer sus necesidades. Un minuto pasó hasta que alguien hablo.

\- **¿Que hay André?** – Dijo la chica desde adentro de la regadera.

\- **¿Cómo supiste que era yo?** – Pregunto extrañado el moreno.

\- **Bueno, levantaste la tapa y el asiento del baño para orinar… Así que, a menos que Vega o Cat tengan unos "secretotes" que no nos han contado, no podría ser nadie más que tú.**

\- **Si bueno…** \- Comenzaba a incomodarse. – **Preferiría que no pusieras esas imágenes de Tori y de la rojita en mi mente.**

La risa de la pelinegra salía de detrás de la cortina. André había terminado sus necesidades, y utilizando un trapeador que había en el baño comenzó a limpiar el agua que había regada en el piso. Cuando dejo de reírse, Jade volvió a hablar.

\- **¿Y? ¿Qué tanto puedes recordar?**

\- **Todo.** – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

\- **¿QUÉ?**

\- **Pues sí.** – Encogió los hombros. – **Si tienes alguna duda, pregunta y yo respondo.**

\- **Ok… ¿Las manchas de colores de mi vestido?**

\- **Entraste a un concurso de bebidas, querías ganar, así que trataste de beber tres cocteles al mismo tiempo… No le atinaste a la boca**

\- **¡Coño!** – Maldijo desde adentro. - **¿Al menos gane?**

\- **No.**

\- **¡DOBLE COÑO!** – Se tranquilizó y pensó en que más preguntar. - **¿Mis medias?**

\- **Te peleaste con una gorda.** – André soltó una pequeña risa. – **Creo que aún tengo el video en mi peraphone.**

\- **Recuérdame castrarte con mis tijeras oxidadas después de ver el video.** – Hizo una pequeña pausa. - **¿Las paredes pintadas?**

\- **Cat estaba tan ebria que fingió que era una mujer cavernícola haciendo pinturas rupestres.** – André termino de limpiar el agua y se sentó en el inodoro para seguir platicando. – **Me sorprende que aún no haya caído en un coma etílico con todas las veces que hemos salido y con la cantidad de alcohol que toma en cada una.**

\- **Si, a mí también. ¿Las huellas de lodo en el techo?**

\- **También Cat.** – André negaba con la cabeza. – **Después de lo de la mujer cavernícola, quería ser "La mujer araña" o "Spidergirl". Nos pidió a Tori y a mí que la cargáramos bocarriba hasta que sus pies tocaran el techo. Lo hicimos, ella rio, Tori y yo reímos y tú te reías de las pantis de Cat que se veían ya que, obviamente, se le subía el vestido.**

\- **Sí, sí, creo que recuerdo eso.** – Se escuchó como la pelinegra se acostaba en la tina. – **Tenía la cara de Mona Patterson en el trasero, ¿verdad?** – Soltó una pequeña risilla.

\- **No lo sé, yo soy un caballero y no voy a espiar la ropa interior de una amiga. Además, está el hecho de que su vestido me caía en la cara.** – Al moreno le dio un escalofrió que recorrió desde debajo de su espalda hasta su cuello. – **Además, ¡Por Dios! ¡Es Cat! Hacer algo así sería como hacérselo a una niña de 7 años.**

 **Ja, ja, ja, ahora me resulta que saliste Santo.** – Dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra. – **Oye, un momento. ¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo si bebiste casi tanto como Cat?**

\- **Hígado y metabolismo Harris nena.** – Fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

\- **Si estabas tan sobrio como dices, ¿Por qué hiciste…?** – Se detuvo. – **Perdón. ¿Por qué NOS DEJASTE hacer todo lo que hicimos?**

\- **Oye, no es mi culpa que la fiesta corra por mis venas. I'm a Party Boy, baby.** – La pelinegra chasqueo la lengua. – **Además, dame algo de crédito. Realmente evite que las tres, especialmente tú y la rojita, hicieran algo realmente estúpido.**

\- **¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tanto?** – Le reto.

\- **¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños de Robbie el año pasado?**

Jade se levantó rápidamente. – **Puta madre. ¿Así de malo?**

\- **Diez veces peor.**

El baño se había quedado en total silencio unos instantes, eso hasta que el moreno escucho como la pelinegra tragaba saliva fuertemente. André pensó que lo mejor sería estar callado un rato, en lo que Jade pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle. Cinco minutos después, creyendo que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que la chica reflexionara y además por ya no había escuchado ningún ruido más, se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿ **Cuánto falta para que termines?** – Pregunto ansioso. – **Apesto a alcohol adulterado y realmente me gustaría bañarme.**

\- **Pueeeeessss… hay suficiente espacio aquí en la tina para una persona más.** – Dijo con un tono juguetón asomando solo la cabeza de detrás de la cortina.

André soltó una pequeña risa. Dirigió su vista hacia el suelo observando la ropa tirada de ella en él y noto algo.

\- **Aun traes tu ropa interior puesta ¿no es así?** – Alzo una ceja mirándola fijamente.

La chica gótica no dijo nada durante unos instantes antes de volver a meter su cabeza dentro. El moreno solo sonrió mientras negaba. Se paró y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando escucho que lo llamaron; se giró y un trapo mojado le dio de lleno en la cara, se lo quito del rostro y vio que eran un par de bragas negras. Le dio una mirada a la bañera, Jade volvía a asomar su cabeza con una mirada traviesa en su rostro; no dijo ninguna palabra más y volvió a su "santuario". André solo soltó un suspiro, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que aun traía puesta.


End file.
